Special
by LightsPast
Summary: Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition round 3- She knows it's wrong. Girls shouldn't kiss. Cousins shouldn't kiss. But if it's wrong . . . Why does Roxanne feel like it would be so right?


**Story written for The Quidditch Fanfiction League Competition, round 3**

**Team: Montrose Magpies**

**Position: Chaser 3**

**Challenge: Rare Pairs (pairs with less than 2,000 stories under Romance in the archive)**

**Generation: Next-Gen**

**Pairing: Dominique and Roxanne Weasley**

**Prompts: Open book, Wonder, Dialogue: "Pretend that didn't happen."**

**Words: 1,130**

**Warning – Cousincest, femslash**

* * *

Sometimes Roxanne wonders what it would be like to kiss those lips. Perfect, sinfully red lips. Lips shaped like Cupid's bow, and just as captivating.

The lips of her cousin, Dominique.

She knows it's wrong. Girls shouldn't kiss. _Cousins _shouldn't kiss. But if it's wrong . . . Why does Roxanne feel like it would be so _right?_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Roxanne has always been an open book to Dominique. She can see every little emotion written in her eyes, scripted across her smile, and she loves it.

She loves _her. _

**o-o-o-o-o**

Roxanne knows about her cousin's reputation. She knows that beautiful mouth has ravished the lips of every male in her year and more, but she doesn't care.

Because in her heart she knows those lips where made to fit perfectly against her own.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dominique can see cousin's love, her lust. Her eyes burn brightly every time their eyes meet across the great hall. It makes her blood rush through her veins; it makes her heart beat faster.

Roxanne's gaze makes Dominique feel _alive._ And she wants more.

**o-o-o-o-o**

They are in different houses but that doesn't matter, it doesn't matter that she is a Slytherin. The other Hufflepuffs told her not to trust the older Slytherins, but surely they didn't mean Domi. She wasn't like the others. She was different. She was special.

And she was the one who held Roxanne's heart.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dominique sat at the top of the astronomy tower. She knew Roxanne came up here in the evenings, alone.

And so she was waiting for her. She's seated on the railing, perched loftily against the starry sky.

She hears the footsteps, the intake of startled breath, and she turns, swinging her legs over the railing and landing lightly.

She lets her Veela blood shine through as she smiles at her cousin, and Roxanne is taken.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dominique's pale, willowy figure is striking against the dark backdrop of night. She seems to glow with unearthly radiance and every particle of Roxanne's being is screaming '_I need that; I need that to be mine.'_

Before she can even recognize that she is moving, she is standing in front of the blond beauty. In a single movement, she wraps her arms around Dominique's waist and kisses her.

Dominique's lips are sweet, like summer strawberries and it's all Roxanne can focus on, the taste of her forbidden love. But abruptly her mind jolts to consciousness, and she pulls away, shame flushing her coffee cheeks.

"Pretend that didn't happen," she whispers in utter mortification, tears prickling her eyes, and she turns her head away, not wanting to see the disgust that is surely in Dominique's eyes.

But then there is a hand stroking her cheek, pale fingers entwined in dark russet hair. They are pulling her forward, back into the other girl's embrace. There are lips moving against hers in a passionate frenzy, and her world is reduced to a tiny bubble of perfection. Dominique is all she knows. All she needs.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dominique kisses Roxanne and she feels like she has awakened from a deep sleep. Her blood burns like fiendfyre and her pulse explodes, and she is _alive._ She pulls the smaller girl closer, down to the ground, entwining their bodies into one perfect being.

She rejoices in the feeling, the love that revives her empty body.

Dominique loves the feeling of owning someone else's heart. The feeling of being special.

**o-o-o-o-o**

One day turns to two, into a week, a month, two months, and Roxanne is deliriously happy. She feels as though she is filled with air and is floating up among the clouds. She meets Dominique all over the school, they sneak away to broom closets and abandoned classrooms and one evening when they lie breathless side by side, the beautiful blond whispers in Roxanne's ear, promising her forever and ever.

Her friends try to figure out who's making her so happy, but Roxanne just smiles and say nothing.

This is her secret, and she loves it.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dominique sits at breakfast, passing her gaze over the other students. At the Hufflepuff table Roxanne shoots her a covert smile and she returns it, but she knows something's wrong. It no longer has that same fire that makes Dominique feel alive. She's enjoyed her time with her younger cousin, but now . . .

Her eyes alight on a Ravenclaw seventh year, with dark hair that falls into ocean eyes, and her heart pounds. _He's the one._

**o-o-o-o-o**

Roxanne feels her smile light up as she reads Domi's note. _**Astronomy tower, 11pm tonight**_ it reads. Through the whole day she's restless, excited. She can't concentrate. That evening she waits til her dorm mates fall asleep before sneaking out.

At the top of the tower she is struck with a sense of déjà vu at the sight of her cousin silhouetted against the cold hard light of the stars.

She starts forward, but the smile on her lips dies away as she hears "Roxanne."

The tone is different to any she has heard, even before they first kissed. "D-Domi?" she says uncertainly.

"It's over."

Those two simple words crush Roxanne more than any blow, scream or scathing look ever could. Because there is nothing in her voice. No love, no affection, not even sorrow or regret.

She sinks to the ground and watches her cousin walk away.

As the sound of footsteps echo away, all she can do is hold herself tightly while she cries.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dominique kisses Mike and she feels it. Her heart beat, her breath, faster, passionate. Everything her last weeks with Roxanne had been lacking, it was here.

She was alive again.

**o-o-o-o-o**

When Roxanne sees Dominique locked into an embrace with a Ravenclaw boy right outside the Great Hall, she can feel the pieces she's been so desperately trying to hold together shatter again. She flees, because she doesn't want anyone to see her tears.

**o-o-o-o-o**

After a month, Dominique's moved on from Mike. She wants to feel alive and when a lover is all used up, no longer makes her feel that way, she drops them and moves on with no regrets. She is looking for someone special, and she won't stop until she has found them. And she doesn't care how many hearts she leaves trampled behind her.

After all, all's fair in love and war.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Roxanne tells herself she's over Dominique, because it's easier that way. She doesn't want to have to relive that pain over and over again. She just wants to forget.

So she locks away her memories of the seductive blond girl and the time they spent together. The time when she made Roxanne feel special.

The time when Roxanne had thought Domi was her someone special.

* * *

**Please favourite/review if you enjoyed it! (Or if you didn't, it's up to you) Feedback is always helpful :)**


End file.
